Holding On
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Everything was fine in our little lab rat's lab...well everything was fine until he felt this cold metal placed on the back of his head. No Pairings! Friends! No Pair!
1. Finally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI**

Greg Sanders sighed as he moved along with the work on his counter. He was exhausted but he was still happy to help anyone who came in. Nick Stokes walked into the lab.

"Hey Greggo! Ya busy?" Nick smiled. Greg finished typing before turning around in his stool.

"Nope! What do you need?" Greg lied. His counter was already full but Nick's stuff always came top priority. Nick stared at him before he finally smiled again.

"I need the DNA for these beer bottles and whatever is on that rag. Here." The Texan described. He handed the small lab rat the file. Nick watched Greg give the file a quick scan before he looked back.

"Kay!" Greg mumbled. "Anything else…thaaaaaaaaannnnnnnk you!" He added as Nick handed him the bags of evidence.

"No. Except Warrick wanted to know if you found out what those hairs wer…" He began but Greg beat him to it. He had the files in his friend's hands before he could he even finish.

"Cat hair. Either Catwoman attacked his vic or…" Greg sighed.

"Or the unsub owns a cat." Nick finished.

"Yep." Greg popped.

"Ok, thanks man." Nick quickly said practically jogging out of the lab.

"Anytime." Greg moaned as he turned back to his computer.

11111111111

It was another hour before Greg got halfway through Nick's evidence. His computer had crashed and moving slower than ever.

Greg sat back in his seat, listening to his music. He bounced his spiky head to the beat. FINALLY! Greg moved up to the keyboard and frantically started typing. Hopefully he would be done before Nick got back. He continued this until something happened. Something that made him stop dead in his tracks. A feeling of a cold metal circle on the back of his head, through his hair.

"Turn the computer off kid." Came the roar of a demand.

**A/N: FIRST CSI: YEAH LOVE IT…TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Not a Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI**

"Cat hair?!" Warrick moaned. Back to square one. "So Greg is telling me it could be anyone with a cat in the state of Nevada!?" All Nick could do was nod his head.

"Argh! Damnit I thought I had him!" Warrick yelled. Suddenly the entire crime lab erupted with sirens.

"Great! What is that?!" Nick yelled at Warrick covering his ears.

"I don't know!" He hollowed back. He grabbed his gun and began to evacuate with everyone else. They passed the labs. Archie's…Hodges's… Greg's. No one was them.

"Everyone out! Come on people move!" came an order throughout the lab. Everyone evacuating grumbled as they had to stop their work and rushed out. Warrick and Nick picked up their pace.

"Hey guys!" Sara ran over to them. The sirens were still blaring. "What's wrong?!"

"We don't know. Ecklie probably having a pop drill for all of us." Warrick replied.

They roll their eyes as another yell for them to get out comes.

Finally they reach outside of the lab. Grissom stood calmly outside. Looking around at the night sky. The sun would rise in about two hours.

"Griss what is going on?!" Sara asked him. He had no clue but when he began to speak Catherine yelled out at them.

"Nicki! What is up?" Catherine asked pissed. Everyone waited for the voice to make the joke about how that question being said to many times but it never came. Nick looked around.

Brass stood up in front of the crowd as a barrack was put in front of the crime lab. Everyone new something was definitely wrong. The fact that Brass was wearing a bullet proof vest told them so. Brass raised his arms up to quiet the people.

"Everyone…Everyone please! We have a situation. Robert Callahan and Anthony Hunter, upon whom we were holding as suspects, have escaped and are roaming the building. They are armed and have already killed one guard. We thought it best to exacutate the building. So supervisors please check off your team and techs and keep everything calm. At the moment we do not know if anyone else has been hurt." Brass said in his most calm voice.

Grissom sighed as he moved in front of the group. He pulled a small paper from his folders he carried and handed it to Catherine after he crossed off his name then hers.

"Um…Ok…Warrick Brown?!" She repeated. Warrick raised his hand. "Nick Stokes?!" Nick did the same. "Sara Sidle?!" Grissom searched through the small group. His eyes widened. "Greg Sanders?!" No reply. Catherine looked up. "Where's Greg?!" She asked. "Greg?!" She raised her voice a little worried. Everyone looked around. No Greg.

"Greg!?" Sara yelled to the other groups. Nick's eyes moved over to the crime lab.

"O man he still in there!" Nick yelled. It wasn't a second before both he and Warrick began to sprint towards the barracked. A group of officers stopped them as they made their way around the ground.

"Get off me!" Warrick boomed.

"Sirs you can't go in there! Captain's orders." A young officer said fiercely as the men squirmed in their grasps. Brass ran over to them. Before he could even ask anything both Nick and Warrick yelled at him.

"GREG IS STILL IN THERE!"

2222222222222222222222222

Robert held the small gun to the spiky head kid sitting on the ground as Tony held a firm grip of his hair. Everyone was silent as they hid behind the large counter. Tony quickly glanced at the glass wall before coming back as the people of the crime lab ran out. He grabbed the jaw of the runt who's hair he was holding.

"Not a word!" He sneered before shoving the head back down.

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I WAS CAMPING…WITH REALLY BIG SPIDERS…WE NAMED HIM BOB!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI**

"Sit!" Tony boomed as he shoved the lab runt into his stool. Greg remained silent and looked down. Rob was pacing, rubbing his hand through his hair, gun at his side.

"Is there any cameras in here?" He mumbled. Greg didn't know what to do and didn't answer. Rob stopped and moved over to him. He stood there for a moment before he backhanded him with the gun. Greg couldn't stop from falling to the ground. Rob kicked him forcefully in the gut causing Greg to grasp for air.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Rob yelled. Tony just stood back snickering. Greg coughed as he finally was able to get his breath back. He raised a wobbly arm to the back corner facing his desk and the door. Tony raised his gun up the corner and shoots.

3333333333333333

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" Came a yell. Brass looked back at Grissom who still stood be the rest of the team. Warrick had fire in his eyes. So did Nick but it had more guilt. Sara looked frightened. Catherine had mother instinctive worry and Grissom…well this was Gil Grissom here. He had on his solemn face he always had on.

Brass put his mind back on focus. "I want the power off but after we call!" He barked into the walkie talkie.

333333333333333

Greg jumped as his office phone began to ring.

_RING_

He looked at not really knowing what to do.

_RING_

Tony looked at Rob before he sighed and answered the damn phone.

"Yeah!" He barked into the phone.

"_This Captain Brass. We heard shots. Was anyone hurt?" _Came Brass's voice. Greg stared at the phone pleadingly.

"I'm not sure! Was anyone hurt, Rob?!" Tony sarcastically said in concern. Rob laughed. Greg eyes widened. Brass was going to be pissed.

"_Ok…Do you have any hostages?"_ Brass said calmly. Again Tony laughed.

"Why, you missing someone?!" He snickered. "Here…answer the man's question." Tony laughed as he held the phone out. Greg didn't know if it was meant for him or for Rob, but Rob grabbed Greg's arm harshly and pulled him up and to the phone. Greg took the phone.

"Hello?!" He said.

"_Sanders?! Sanders is everything ok?" _Brass asked. Greg wanted to scream into the phone a sarcastic 'Gee Brass everything is great! These to guys with guns are in my lab drinking tea with me! Golly! Do you wanna join?'

"Yeah…it was just the camera." Greg replied.

"_Good…Good! I need you…"_ Brass began before Rob ripped the phone out of Greg's hands.

"I think that's enough." He says before hanging up the phone. Rob walked over to Tony and whispered something in his ear. With a nod they walk over to Greg. Rob grips his hair harshly.

"We're going on a fieldtrip kid!" He hissed as he pulled Greg out of the lab.

333333333333333333333

"SANDERS! SANDERS YOU THERE?!" Brass yelled into the phone. He screamed as he threw the phone in frustration to the ground.

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK…BOB WAS A BIG ASS SPIDER. SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I CAN DEAL WITH SNALES AND MICE BUT SPIDERS AND BUGS…NO WAY IN HELL! WE DID HAVE SOME COCKROACHES NAMED DEVIN AND JEFFERY THOUGH!**


	4. Left

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI**

Nick and Warrick quickly placed on a pair of vests. After a long argument with Brass they were finally permitted to enter with the rest of the officers. They checked that their guns were secure and full.

"Come on." Came Brass's voice as the group gathered in the entrance.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Take us to the evidence locker." Rob spat as he threw Greg on the floor in the hallway.

"No." Greg replied back. He stood back up slowly and faced the two.

"What was that kid?!" Tony snarled.

"No. I won't take you to the evidence locker." _Where the hell was all this courage coming from and where the hell was it two hours ago? _Greg thought.

"I don't really think you have a choice." He spat as he grabbed a handful of his hair after kneeing him in the gut. Greg gasped as the wind was obviously knocked out of him...again. Damn Greg's pride was getting taken away fast. "Now take us to the locker."

"No."

"FREEZE!" Came the familiar loud voice. Greg recognized it to be the voice that always yelled at him. It was Brass. Before he could do anything though Tony pulled him up, arm wrapped around his throat. Greg once again felt the cold metal press against his temple.

"A…I would back up now." Rob taunting voice came.

"Let him go." Nick yelled back. His heart was breaking as his little friend, the friend he took responsibility as an older brother almost to watch over him, pleaded him with his eyes to get him away from the big scary guys with guns.

"A little protective of this runt are we?!" Tony mimicked as he noticed Nick's expression. He leaned into Greg's ear and whispered, "You take us to the evidence locker or I put a bullet in your friend's skull."

"Now I would get out of the building or we shoot the kid here on the spot." Rob yelled at the group. He and Tony began to slowly back away as the watched the officers begin to slowly do the same.

"Which way?" Tony hissed into Greg's ear.

"Left." Greg mumbled back, as he watched Brass, Nick, and Warrick move away from him.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Damnit!" Warrick swore as soon as they were outside the lab once again.

"Nick..Nicki, what happened? Is Greg alright? I swear if they hurt him… Why did you guys come out?!" Catherine began to bombard him with questions.

"They were using Greg as a shield." Nick said. Before he could do anything else he stormed off. Without realizing it he plopped himself down on a curb and was resting his head in his hands. He blocked out everything. The pictures of Greg earlier that day running through his head.

"We're going to get him out Nick." Grissom softly said causing Nick to jump nearly a foot. Apparently he was so blocked off he didn't even realize Grissom sit next to him.

"Yeah well you didn't see his face in there Gil, he was terrified!" Nick snapped. "Sorry." He whispered after hearing his tone. Grissom just waved it off. He knew that his entire team thought of Greg in their own different ways.

Catherine always thought of him as a son, especially since Lindsey loved him so much. Warrick and Nick were the older brothers and Sara was the sister. (**A/n: I hate Sara just wanna make that clear HATE her**) Even Grissom thought of him as a son just like he did with Nick and Warrick. This was tough for all of them. Suddenly Nick started laughing. Grissom gave him a perplexed stare.

"I was just thinking… He…He must…He must be drivin those guys crazy with his music!" Nick stammered as he pictured Greg doing a victory dance as Callahan and Hunter fall to the floor with blood coming out of their ears. Grissom chuckled at the thought

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY! FOR ALL QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED…NO I AM NOT DEAD, NO I AM NOT STUCK SOME WHERE. MY MUSE WAS JUST HARPING AT ME AND SNIPPING AND WOULDN'T SHUT UP. IT IS NOW 2 IN THE MORNING. GOD MY MUSE IS A PAIN. OK I SORRY AGAIN. REVIEW TIME HIT ME**


	5. One Gun

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI**

Greg felt the hard shove back into his lab before the door was shut.

"It says that the runt was the one who did the test." Tony whispered over to Rob. They looked at Greg menacing, making him squirm from the sudden attention. He quickly tried to hide his fear as Rob raised the gun up, pointing it in the middle of his forehead.

"Where are your files?" He growled. Greg didn't answer him and just stared at the barrel of the gun.

"Kid, if you know what's good for ya, you should answer him." Tony spoke up. With a sigh Greg walked over to his small filing cabinet.

"Good." Rob smiled. He gave him the case file number. "Get it out. All of it!" Greg pulled out his keys and began looking through the many files. Grabbing a file folder before looking through it again.

"So did you do it?" Greg asked as he kept his eyes to the files.

"What?!" Tony asked.

"Did you do it?!" Greg asked. Begging they answered his question, if they did maybe they wouldn't see.

"Well what do you think?! You're the one that connected us to it." Rob spat at him.

"I identify the evidence. That's my job. My opinion has nothing to do with your case." Greg replied as he grabbed a sheet of paper before he handed Rob the file who gave it to Tony. _Ok I sound like Grissom._ Greg watched as Tony grabbed the file. _Please don't. Please don't Please don't. _Tony merely threw it into the trashcan. _YES!_

"Just sit and keep your mouth shut!" Rob hissed. Tony grabbed the box of evidence before also throwing it into the trashcan.

* * *

"Archie!" Grissom yelled at the small group of techs. 

"Yeah Grissom?!" Archie replied.

"Come here please." Grissom ordered. Archie nervously walked forward to Grissom. Grissom led him over to the yellow barrack tape before walking under it and to the small command van. "Can you get a feed from Greg's camera on his computer?" Grissom asked.

"You want me to hack into Greg's webcam?" Grissom nodded. "Um…Yeah I think I can, just as long as it's attached to the computer and not damaged." Grissom moved Archie over to a small computer. Before he could get the lab tech to sit down, Archie was already typing away at the computer.

"Got it." Archie announced. Sure enough there was a small screen of Greg's lab. Greg's empty lab. "Where are they?"

"They're probably getting the evidence on the case."

"Do you want me to try and find another webcam?"

"There's no need, Greg was the lab tech on that case." Grissom replied with a solemn face. Sure enough they saw Greg get shoved back into his lab.

_They watched as Tony leaned over to Rob whispering something. They looked at Greg menacing, making him squirm from the sudden attention. He quickly tried to hide his fear as Rob raised the gun up, pointing it in the middle of his forehead._

"_Where are your files?" He growled. Greg didn't answer him and just stared at the barrel of the gun._

"_Kid, if you know what's good for ya, you should answer him." Tony spoke up. With a sigh Greg walked over to his small filing cabinet._

"_Good." Rob smiled. He gave him the case file number. "Get it out. All of it!" Greg pulled out his keys and began looking through the many files. Grabbing a file folder before looking through it again._

"_So did you do it?" Greg asked as he kept his eyes to the files._

"_What?!" Tony asked._

"_Did you do it?!" Greg asked. Begging they answered his question._

"_Well what do you think?! You're the one that connected us to do it." Rob spat at him._

"_I identify the evidence. That's my job. My opinion has nothing to do with your case." Greg replied as he grabbed a sheet of paper before he handed Rob the file who gave it to Tony._

Grissom smiled when he saw Tony throw the file into the small trashcan.

"_Just sit and keep your mouth shut!" Rob hissed. Tony grabbed the box of evidence before also throwing it into the trashcan._

"_How old are you?" Tony suddenly asked. _

"_What?!" Greg said obviously surprised by the sudden question._

"_How old are you?" Tony repeated. _

"_Twenty-four." Greg replied. Suddenly Tony turned to Rob._

"_Man, he's twenty-four. I am not getting charged with kidnapping!"_

"_Tony that is the least of your problems right now." Rob merely replied._

"_Well what do you expect we do with him?! It's not like he can just disappear!" Tony growled._

"_How about you just let me go!" Greg suggested. Rob looked up at Greg. Walking over he grabbed Greg by the hair and shoved the gun under his chin._

"_Did I ask for a smartass opinion?!" Greg kept his eyes closed._

"_No but what can I say. You obviously have no clue what you're planning to do." Greg replied sharply._

"_I could shoot you now." Rob added._

"_You could but you won't. If you did there would be nothing from stopping the officers outside from coming inside. I doubt you could take them. You have what?! One gun?!" Rob angrily shoved Greg to the ground before kicking him harshly. He did it again._

Archie winced as he heard a loud crack. Rob had broken one of Greg's ribs.

_Rob finally looked up at Tony._

"_Torch it." He ordered. Tony nodded and pulled out a lighter. Greg jumped back up just at the same time as Tony had dropped the lighter into the trashcan._

"_NO! DON'T!" Greg yelled sprinting forward. Then there was a loud bang of a gunshot, as Rob shot at Greg. _

Archie fell out his chair when the screen was filled with fire before the screen went blank. Several screams were heard throughout the grounds. Grissom just stared in shock at the screen.

"GREG!" Nick yelled the only reason he wasn't sprinting towards the building being Warrick holding him back. The crowd watched as the crime lab began to engulf in flames. There had been an explosion in Greg's lab.

**A/N: MAHAHAHAHA! YOU MAY FEEL FREE TO THROW THINGS AT ME FOR BEING SO LATE ON MY UPDATE! MY MUSE HAS BEEN SNIPPING AT ME FOREVER! OK REVIEW TIME!**


End file.
